As a mechanism for connecting a vehicle seat to a floor in a slidable state, one disclosed in JP-A-2010-125917 is known. This mechanism includes a slide rail that is capable of adjusting a seat position when a lock mechanism is released and a memory mechanism configured to define a default position, which is the seat position before change, by mechanical engagement to allow the seat position to return to the default position. In an initial state, the lock mechanism is maintained in a state where the seat position is locked. The lock mechanism is adapted to be switched to a release state in which the seat position can be adjusted by operating a release lever. The memory mechanism is configured to be operated by a memory lever provided separately from the above-described release lever.
Specifically, in the above-described memory mechanism, the release operation of the above-described lock mechanism is performed by the operation of the memory lever described above. Further, a memory member is left in a state of being engaged at the slide position at which the release operation is performed, and other members are separated into a state of being movable in a sliding direction together with a vehicle seat. Then, in the memory mechanism, by returning the seat position to the default position after changing the seat position, the other members moving together with the above-described vehicle seat are brought into contact with the memory member left in the default position and are moved to return the lock mechanism to a locked state. In the above-described memory mechanism, normally, when the operation of the release lever is performed and the seat position is changed, the memory member is operated to be shifted from a state of defining the default position by the release lever and moves together with the seat to change the default position to a new position as the seat position changes and moves.
In the above related art, when the lock of the seat position is released before the memory member is removed from the state of defining the default position by the operation of the release lever, there is a possibility that the memory member cannot be properly operated in accordance with the change movement of the seat position.